Perversa seduccion
by imZu cullen
Summary: Bella llava una vida casi normal a lado de su familia y de su novio Jabob. ¿Qué ocurre cuando llega un misterioso chico de cabello cobrizo?
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Alguna vez pensé amar a una persona y me equivoqué.

Alguna vez pensé que odiaba a alguien y me volví a equivocar.

Y en otra ocasión desprecié a aquel tipo y de nuevo me equivoqué.

Pensaba que era una chica con objetivos claros, viviendo en una burbuja de lo que yo llamaba autentica felicidad. Todo era perfecto hasta que llegó él con su encanto y seducción.

En un principio le temí (Por querer matarme), después lo odie todavía más por querer seducirme. Al final me odié y me aborrecí yo misma por amarlo tanto

Todos los obstáculos que vivimos no fueron fáciles y ahora sé que este tampoco lo sería. Solo me importaba llegar a él.

Firmemente me planté enfrente al enemigo dispuesta a atacar.


	2. encuentros desastrosos

**Encuentros desastrosos**

**todo es de la grandiosa stephenie meyer solo la trama es mia**

**Bella Pov**

Hoy era mi primer día de clases en la secundaria Forks. Seguramente en este momento estaría al borde de una crisis nerviosa, de no ser por mi hermano Jasper quién está tratando de controlar mis emociones o por mi hermana Alice quién insiste en que no pasaré por nada vergonzoso como caídas, fracturas o una posible contusión. Sin duda su don de ver el futuro es igualmente útil con todo eso de controlar iones a cuantos estén a su alrededor.

Ellos son dos de mis cuatro hermanos, todos somos adoptados por la pareja "treintañera" Carlisle y Esme. Mis hermanos son: Emmett tan musculoso que nadie es capaz de hacerle frente ya que intimida demasiado, Rosaline su pareja quién es una rubia escultural que te hace perder casi toda tu autoestima con solo estar cerca. Jasper, un chico con cabello de león e igualmente musculoso que Emmett y por lo general tranquilo y claro su pareja y mejor hermana Alice quién es menuda y lleva el cabello corto con cada punta mirando a un sitio diferente, aparte tiene una crisis de hiperactividad.

Todos ellos simulan tener 19, 18, 19,17; respectivamente. Y digo simulan porque lo cierto es que ninguno de los seis tienen la edad que dicen tener, lo cierto es que tienen muchos más años a pesar de ya no festejar un cumpleaños ya que son vampiros. Sé que muchos pensarían que estoy loca por vivir en una casa repleta de enemigos naturales de los humanos; pero la verdad es que amo de sobre manera a mi familia. Ellos me aceptaron después de ser abandonada por una joven pareja. Poco se de ellos pero no me importa. Mi vida es perfecta tal cual. Ya que aunque resulte curioso somos disfuncionales en lo disfuncional porque mi familia es vegetariana, es decir se alimentan únicamente de animales.

Todo es esto debido a mi padre Carlisle tiene una gran humanidad; y por lo tanto esta forma de pensar se la ha transmitido a mis hermanos.

Aunque debo admitir que algunas veces resulta terriblemente sobreprotectores, todo debido a que soy la única humana y además un imán para el peligro. En algunas ocasiones he estado cerca de la muerte al encontrarme con malhechores y sádicos vampiros.

Otro gran punto es que mi novio es un licántropo, enemigo natural de los vampiros. Su nombre es Jacob es alto, fortachón, pero lo más importante es que lo amo. Jamás creí conocer a una persona tan maravillosa como él. Juntos hemos pasado por duros momentos pero siempre los superamos.

Me interrumpe el sonido de mi celular.

-hola

-hola mi amor como amaneciste-me dice mi Jacob hermoso.

-bien, bueno nerviosa- musité. La verdad es que seguramente Jasper este ocupado en otras cosas porque su efecto está pasando.

- ja, ja- carcajeaba, le respondí con un gruñido- solo bromeaba, te deseo suerte en tu primer día escolar y si algún idiota se intenta propasar contigo yo estaré dichoso de patearle el trasero- agregó lo último en medio broma y en medio enserio.

-OK mensaje recibido, te llamo luego; te amo

-Igual yo- colgó

Haaa el amor. Suspiré

-Mi hermanita está enamorada –claro tenía que llegar Emmett a molestarme y de paso a ponerme en extremo incomoda.

-cierra la boca Emmett-dije con dureza

-No la molestes- me defendió Alice quién se materializo de la nada, lo bueno es que ya me había acostumbrado a sus repentinas llegadas, sino seguramente estaría al borde de un paro cardiaco- además no es su culpa que tenga tan mal gusto.

-No ayudes tanto Alice- replique furiosa

Yo solo decía- se excuso- Apúrate no querrás hacer enojar a Rosaline.

Eso era obvio, jamás había podido congeniar con Rosaline, tenía un carácter muy fuerte incluso siempre me pregunte que le había visto Emmett aparte de su hermosura física, pero hacen una pareja perfecta.

Finalmente llegamos a mi pesadilla, como siempre suele pasar mi familia destaca por los autos que conducimos, hoy había una gran excepción un Aston Martin plateado último modelo. Este opacaba el ostentoso convertible de Rosaline. Esto la pondría de mal humor.

Mi primera clase era español así que me despedí de mi familia me dirigí a ella.

Ahí se me acercó un chico demasiado "amistoso" creo que se llamaba Mike, su aspecto era ejercitado, con cara de bebé, rubio un tipo apuesto sin duda.

-hola eres la chica nueva ¿cierto?, hermana de los Cullens- dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

- sí- respondí con toda la fluidez que podía- este chico me asfixiaba- veo que has escuchado de mis hermanos.

-no realmente, parece que no les gusta familiarizar, solamente se conocen aquí por su belleza…-agregó esto último como si hubiera metido la pata- bueno ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase? – cambió a bruscamente de tema.

-umm supongo que a nadie le debería de importar – conteste molesta- algebra.

-Qué lástima supongo que no te veré en esa clase- a mi no causaba lástima.

Si, adiós- despedí algo apresurada.

El resto de la mañana pasó algo de eso, los niños se portaban bastante amistosos y algunas chicas actuaban por pura conveniencia y solo quería captar la atención.

-¿sabes Bella? Tú eres mucho más simpática que aquel chico nuevo-dijo Jessica una chica que parecía gustarle la información, ella rápidamente se acerco a mí y parecía gustarle la atención por estar a mi lado. Lo ignore a mí nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención, así que esto resultaba bastante agobiante.

- ¿A si? ¿Quién?- intenté mostrar interés

- Su nombre es Edward Cullen- ¿Cullen? Pensé, vaya que coincidencias. –es guapísimo, por supuesto pero no conviene perder el tiempo con él , parase que ninguna chica es lo suficientemente buena para él. Es un engreído. Debes saber que un principio creí que era de tu familia, sin embargo me desmintieron en las oficinas.

- Sin lugar a duda, no es nada mío- musité, impresionada por hasta donde podía llegar Jessica para conseguir información. Entramos a la cafetería. Rápidamente divise a mi familia. Me despedí de Jessica y me senté junto con mis hermanos, quienes se veían tensos.

- No puedo creerlo, esto es casi imposible- dijo Rosaline con autentico pánico

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-hay un vampiro, el chico nuevo- respondió Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-¿Es peligroso?- cuestione- ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-no lo sabemos Alice no puede ver nada- el tono que empleó Emmett que usualmente era relajado ahora mostraba tensión.- pero, ¿por qué únicamente con él?

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Alice

-esperaremos el resto de la mañana atentos a cualquier indicio-dijo Jasper mirándonos a todos- en cuanto regresemos le preguntaremos a Carlisle- en ese momento sonó la campana- Bueno cuídense- me miró especialmente tu Isabella.

-Claro- susurre algo me decía que esto iba a ser serio.

Mi siguiente clase era biología con el señor Barnner quién me obligo a ubicarme en la última mesa. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi sitio verdaderamente vi con quien me iba a sentar: Edward Cullen. Lo distinguí por las descripciones de Jessica además de que era sumamente hermoso. Me senté lo más apartada que pude del, pero no sirvió de nada, podía percibir su mirada atenta hacia mí. Me embargo sentimientos de de miedo y angustia; además de nervios, sin lugar a dudas una no muy buena combinación. No pude soportar la tensión así que salí de clases para dirigirme al baño. Ahí me moje la cara e intente aclarar mis pensamientos. No tenía por qué preocuparme, mi familia me protegería. Además ¿Por qué se supone que tenga miedo?

-¿Así que te llamas Isabella Cullen? , lo olvidaba – fingió autentica confusión mientras se acercaba- o mejor dicho Bella. Me gusta- hizo una pausa- me gusta demasiado- dijo Edward mientras me acorralaba contra la pared. Su mirada era penetrante.

- No puedes estar aquí seguramente mis hermanos se encargarán de ti y…

-¿tu noviecito licántropo?- Me interrumpió ¿Cómo diablos sabía eso?- Ja no me hagas reír, nadie puede hacerme daño- vio claramente mi cara de confusión.

-¿Qué? No pongas esa cara. Sabes Bella podría acabar contigo en este instante. Tu sangre me es demasiado apetitosa, no sabes el gran esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por detenerme- en el momento que estaba me era imposible reaccionar, solo veía esos extraños ojos color borboña- Ni una vidente, ni un controlador de emociones pueden hacerme daño alguno, ni mucho menos el fortachón. Después de todo no se puede herir a la familia.

-¿de que estás hablando?

- es muy simple Bella tu- me miro penetrantemente- te enamoraras de mi ¿en cuánto será?-Movió sus dedos asemejando a que estaba haciendo cálculos- un mes o dos como mucho.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Yo? Enamorada de ti ¡jamás!- su argumento me hizo enfurecer. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. – Me das asco- intenté salir de la cárcel de los brazos que me mantenía- ¿a todo esto por qué yo? ¿Es porque soy la única humana en una familia de vampiros? ¿Acaso eres de esos vampiros obsesivos con los retos?

Me interrumpió

-primero claro que no- respondió a mi última pregunta- segundo nunca digas nunca, te sorprenderías créeme. Tercera ¿repugnarte? Ja tu me encuentras enormemente atractivo. Y finalmente ¿Por qué tu? Simple tienes algo que me fascina.

-pero si apenas me conoces-repliqué

-Que tú me haigas conocido hoy no significa que yo no te conozca.

Yoo… -iba a decirle sus verdades pero me distrajo.

-tu voz- empezó a recorrer su mano en mi cuello, en este punto era incapaz de moverme. Estaba horrorizada. – ese sonrojo tuyo tan hermoso, tu cabello Castaño y sobre todo tu sangre.- suspiró-confieso que tengo más ansias de beber tu sangre.

- ¿de eso se trata todo? ¿Qué quieres?

- ya te lo dije: a ti- tomo mi rostro en ese momento un gruñido salvaje se origino de su garganta. Se acerco a mi cuello. Finalmente así moriría.

- suéltala- abrí los ojos; Emmett y Jasper se encontraba ahí extremadamente furiosos. Mire a Edward su rostro denotaba tranquilidad a pesar de tener enfrente a dos vampiros visiblemente más fuertes.

-Qué pena- se aparto* si que lo iba a disfrutar.

-No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a ella- La voz de Emmett era irreconocible.

-seguro- se dispuso a irse- por cierto salúdenme a Carlisle.

**soy nueva auí por lo que estoy algo perdida. paciencia. en el siguiente capitulo el por que edward conoce a carlisle**


End file.
